


Hidden talents after a long day

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Dom had a tough day at work, and just wants to relax. His lovely boyfriend must have read his mind and uses a hidden talent to make Dom smile.Short and Sweet, a little treat. (Well just over 1000 words, pretty short for me)Enjoy.





	Hidden talents after a long day

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random one shot I had in mind. Please enjoy and like always please review. Xx

Dom was exhausted. He’d had to do a surgery that should have been fairly quick, but unfortunately they had hit complications. They had worked on the man for over 4 hours, due to the high risk of the procedure no one had been allowed in or out. Dom’s shoulders and back were killing him, he had a headache and wanted to get home. He messaged Lofty to say he was on his way, Lofty had finished his shift at the correct time owing to being on cubicles. He sighed as he got in the taxi, he just wanted to get home to his boyfriend, and hopefully have a long cuddle then sleep. As he drew up to his apartment he paid the driver, before getting out. He let himself in, Dom and Lofty had traded keys a while ago much to Dom’s excitement. He loved being able to snuggle up to Lofty most nights, when shifts permitted it of course. As he entered he heard soft music playing in the background. Gentle guitar music with a gentle sounding male artist in the background.

So sweet, so fine,   
Always on mind  
I love you so much more than you’ll ever know  
you laugh, you smile, you take my doubts away,   
All day and all night  
That’s when I need you the most...

Dom listened to the lyrics for a seconds before smiling. How apt he thought and how appropriate.   
“Lofty?” Dom called   
“In the bathroom” Lofty answered  
Dom slowly made his way to the bathroom, the singer still singing in the background. He opened the door to find a warm, bubble bath ready for him, with the dim light of candles and the smell of Lavender and Camomile wafting through the air. Lofty was standing there in his lounge wear smiling,  
“God I love you” Dom exclaimed   
“I know...I also know that your achy and tired. Take a soak, while I finish dinner” Lofty said gently kissing Dom before leaving the bathroom. Dom undressed and eased himself into the warm bath, letting the warm water cover his skin and the smell begin to relax his mind. After half an hour, he topped the bath up with hot water, wanting to enjoy the smell a little longer before Lofty appeared to quietly tell him dinner was ready. Dom smiled as Lofty left and stood up to get his towel, finding Lofty had left some lounge wear for him on the toilet seat. He happily got changed, moving slowly, his headache hadn’t disappeared completely, but it wasn’t bothering him as much. He slowly made his way through to the lounge was bathed in the soft lamp light rather than the harsh glare of his room lights, making him incredibly grateful to Lofty. 

As he reached the table he saw Lofty had cooked a simple rice, broccoli and chicken with sauce, but it smelt amazing.  
“This is perfect” He said sitting down reaching for the glass of water of water Lofty had left for him. Part of him really wanted a glass of red wine, but decided that might be a bad idea. Besides he didn't think Lofty would let him. He’d seen this a few times before this was the ‘I am going to take care of you, and you will do as I say” Lofty that Dom secretly loved. Lofty never demanded he do anything, he’d just give suggestions and leave the rest up to Dom. There was no fight to control or manipulate Dom, which after Isaac was very refreshing.   
“The music was lovely when I came in” Dom said   
“Well thank you, it’s from the album Lee Mead, a self titled album, one of his first” Lofty said with a smile   
“Well he does have a lovely relaxing voice, I don’t normally like covers but his tone is very relaxing” Dom complimented   
“Yeah, they are lovely to relax to. Classic with a twist” Lofty answered  
“So, what next good sir” Dom asked   
“Wait and see” Lofty said with a smile   
They finished their meal, before Lofty took the plates and put them in the sink 

“Bedroom?” Lofty offered  
“Why Nurse Chiltern, I hardly think that’s an appropriate proposition for your patient” Dom joked   
“You are rather special, I will make an exception for you” Lofty said with a grin   
Dom and Lofty went to the bedroom,   
“Take off your top, Lay flat on your front, head on your arms and relax” Lofty said   
Dom did as he was instructed, enjoying Lofty’s slightly bossy tone but surrendered to his boyfriend’s hands. Lofty put some oil on his hands and began to move them slowly up and down Dom’s back, moving his hands in a circular motion, removing all the knots, starting with him lower back, slowly working his way up to his to his mid back, then his arms and shoulders, to his neck and gently around his head. Dom meanwhile was making very pleasing sounds at Lofty’s firm but gentle hands. He felt his pain disappearing from his body. When Lofty had finished, too soon as Dom thought, Lofty handed him a glass of water which he eagerly drunk, not realising how thirsty he was, before slowly rolling in his back.   
“Were on earth did you learn to do that? I mean seriously if nursing doesn’t work” Dom said quietly  
“When I was in New Zealand, I did bits and pieces I thought could be fun, but useful skills and that was one of them.” Lofty said with a shrug  
“I feel so...it’s gone. All the pain. No painkillers.” Dom said sounding amazed  
“Their are lots of ways to heal simple things like headaches and aching muscles if theirs no underlying medical problem...and even if there is sometimes it helps”  
“I will keep that in mind, mind you don’t think we will get away with it at Holby” Dom said with a smile   
“True, right I don’t know about you, but I am ready for sleep” Lofty said stifling a yawn  
“Good, I could have gone to sleep just now...” Dom said   
Lofty turned off the bedside light, dis-guarded his top and lay next to Dom. Dom pulled Lofty into him, and had Lofty gently resting on his chest. He knew this was a position Lofty enjoyed, and was determined to repay some of the kindness his boyfriend had offered him. In that moment he felt so happy, he felt he could do this forever and it didn’t scare him.   
“Goodnight Ben” Dom said   
“Goodnight, love you” Lofty answered  
“love you too” Dom replied   
They both fell into a blissful slumber, both content to spend the rest of their lives enjoying each others warmth, passion and comfort.


End file.
